


the brightest of all the colors

by oftheragingfire



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, MSR, One Shot, X files - Freeform, but i finally gave in to post, this has been on my drafts for almost two years now, txf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: [set pre-iwtb] scully and mulder have a little chat while they relax on the porch outside of their own home.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	the brightest of all the colors

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic almost two years ago but never had the guts to post it, but i decided hey maybe i should show my work lmao. i did this while i was on a msr high, but nevertheless i still love them :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own the characters nor the song lyric used in this work, if i did then txf would have ended after william's birth.

**_ I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes _ **

**_ I want a simple explanation _ **

**_ For what I'm feeling inside - Thunder,Boys Like Girls  _ **

This kind of weather wasn't unusual,especially during this time of the year in Virginia. Winter was approaching and coming quickly,but first came the pouring rain and cold breeze that would be felt for awhile before snowflakes start falling down to the ground. 

It was late in the afternoon, Scully had finished her duties at the Hospital, having to go back home earlier than usual due to the weather. She loved what she was doing. After all, science had been her passion ever since she was younger. She settled into the doorstep of her home, putting aside her bag and other documents she used for work. As she tries to go to the bedroom, she hears footsteps coming near towards her. 

“You’re in early.” Mulder says, trying to cradle her in his arms. This is what Scully loved coming home to, over the many years she’d spent with him, solving cases back to back and getting themselves trapped in dangerous situations,this was the kind of life she’s always assured for them to have. “The rain dodged out my last hour,and i had nowhere else to go so..” Scully smiled and turned back,along with Mulder pressing his forehead onto hers. “I was thinking we could go for a walk,but today’s probably not a good day for us to get too soaked up.” He grinned. “I don’t mind sitting outside just for awhile, now that won’t be so bad.” She smiled back at him, Mulder wrapped his arm around her as they both led their way onto the porch just outside this lovingly remarkable house that they call home. 

As they’re sat together, thoughts come onto their minds. Mulder sits and looks up at the sky, gloomy and grey with that tiny feeling of melancholy, just like how it felt during those times he’d nearly lost Scully.He briefly closes his eyes and thinks of calming waves lapping onto him, there wasn’t anything else but silence and the wind in this place, being afar from out of this world species, brutal cases and trials getting a hold on him. But right here at this moment, he’s joined by a woman who’s brought so much into this life, for better or for worse. 

Just as he tries to snap out of the scenario being played in his head, a certain voice distracts him.

“Tell me a story Mulder.” Scully says,looking right back at him with a grin. 

“So, like what? A ghost story?Aliens?” He chuckles gazing right into her eyes.

“Mulder!Come on,just give me something to laugh about.” She giggles while playfully holding his hand. 

“Well then..remember the Bermuda Triangle?Queen Anne?”He teased with Scully raising an eyebrow on him. “I certainly think you were out of your mind for thinking that you were stuck in a liner in the middle of the ocean centuries ago Mulder.” He laughed stroking her hair slowly as her shoulder’s rested on his. 

“I definitely was there. You were there too…with Skinner,Cancer Man, Kersh. There was a big party with everyone dancing,fancy clothing, people having fun..” Scully chuckles along, it’s moments like this that she cherishes so much between them. 

“But that isn’t what matters. What matters was that you were there, stunning with your hair up, wearing that dress..oh that dress yes you were gorgeous. You were strong, and really mesmerizing. Just like the Scully i have by my side now.” Mulder knew he meant what he said.

She pulls herself up to look at him,he turns to do the same and it all falls into silence for a few seconds. Mulder cuts the pause and tells her “Okay i’m sorry..that was more of an embarrassment knowing that i was drugged…but it did hurt cause you didn’t believe me when i came clean about my feelings for you.” A sad smile forms on his face, letting it out with a heavy sigh.

“Tell me Mulder.” Scully glances at him,their eyes meeting once again. This always happens each and everytime they’d have a conversation, but nothing could take away their feelings so strong.

“Tell me.” She cups his face onto the palm of her hand. 

He hesitates, but comes to the realisation that although actions may speak louder than words, there are times when this needed to be heard and said. 

“Scully?”

“Yes?” She felt a surge of warmth and longing for him. 

“I love you.”

Scully smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek with a reply. “I love you too.” 


End file.
